A Deal of a Lifetime
by Lucy Whelan Luthor
Summary: Chloe makes a deal, Lionel cashes in and Gabe's nightmares continue


Title: A Deal of a Lifetime  
Rating: Mature  
Paring: Chlionel  
Word count: 1267  
Disclaimer: Zero profit, just having fun  
Summary: Chloe makes deal, Lionel cashes in and Gabe's new nightmare begins

"A six month study?"

Dr. Lena Hooper, head of Luthorcorp's medical testing lab, smiled slightly before answering, "Yes, you would be required to help test Luthorcorp's prophylactic cream. The male participants would be required to take a spermicide pill an hour before intercourse and to also use the liquid condom cream."

The older woman waited until she had Chloe's full attention. "The female subjects would be required to desist in using any form of birth control. Luthorcorp is specifically testing male birth control options and the study needs to be able to prove conclusively its spermicide and/or the liquid condoms effectiveness."

Chloe nodded in understanding and the woman handed over the clip board with about fifteen pages of documents that needed to be filled out.

She looked at the time: two o'clock. She'd be lucky to be done by five pm.

Sighing, Chloe picked up a pen and started to read the forms. If anyone asked her a year ago is she would ever consider working for Luthorcorp, let alone becoming a human guinea pig, she would have laughed in their face.

But that was before Lionel Luthor turned her life upside down and her father practically hate her.

She'd felt extremely guilty that her dad lost her job because of her deal with Lionel, but when he's been unable to find work, the guilt had doubled. Then Gabe has the misfortune of seeing her having sex and he'd barely been able to speak to her.

So, the summer after her high school graduation, Chloe fought down any shame or embarrassment and she decided to help her dad out. She'd gone to Lionel Luthor and offered herself to him, in any way he'd like and the only condition being that her dad was rehired.

Lionel had looked at her in consideration, told her he'd be in touch and the next day, Gabe was rehired.

It was another week before Chloe heard anything from Lionel and she'd been surprised that it was in the form of Luthercorp Human Resources Department.

~~~

Chloe handed the scientist the forms back, the older woman read them over and left the room.

She came back five minutes later, and announced. "Mr. Luthor would like to talk to you in person."

"Ah, so Lionel's seeing to this experiment in person," Chloe muttered to herself. "Interesting."

She'd never been in the main office of the company before and Chloe was far from surprised that the hallways were tastefully decorated in muted tones, but once she stepped into Lionel's office, she audibly gasped.

The office was spacious, with mahogany furniture: a desk, coffee table and couch all facing out with the view of Metropolis behind it. It was a gorgeous room.

She jumped slightly when Lionel started to speak before he was actually in the room, entering from a side door. Probably a bathroom.

"Miss Sullivan, I wanted to make sure you understand exactly what's expected of you in this deal." He regarded her with one of his predatory smiles. "I wouldn't want any misunderstandings."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Lionel, I know what I'm getting into." She fought down a blush by being deliberately straightforward. "I'm supposed to help test out various birth control by having sex with a bunch of different men."

Lionel smiled slightly at Chloe's pink cheeks. "The more precise number is twelve but it might be higher." He looked at her reaction. "Some men might be found to be unfit after the experiment begins and we will have to start the tests over with another man."

Chloe felt her mouth go dry as the enormity of what she was agreeing to became crystal clear. "I'll have sex with two men for four weeks, give or take two weeks, one on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and the other on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday."

Lionel interjected, "And you will use the creams we specifically provide, and there will be no deviations."

He fixed her with a stern gaze. "Understood?"

She looked back just as defiantly. "Perfectly."

She turned to go when Lionel called her back. "Miss Sullivan, the interview isn't over just yet."

Chloe turned slowly around and when she looked into Lionel's eyes, she suddenly remembered Clark's eyes having that same animalistic want when she'd slept with him. She'd often wondered why his manner had seemed so familiar, especially when he seduced her on The Talon's couch, and now she recognized who she'd been fucking that day.

~~~

Gabe had been asked to a meeting in Lionel Luthor's office at precisely 4pm and as he sat in the waiting room a good ten minutes, not wanting to knock on the door and interrupt anything important.

Lionel's receptionist wasn't outside at her desk and Gabe let another five minutes pass before deciding that it was better to interrupt that just stand outside dithering.

He knocked twice in sharp succession and door cracked open and he was halfway inside the office when he heard familiar grunting.

What the hell?

Gabe stared in shock because kneeling on all fours on top of Lionel Luthor's- _his boss_ his mind helpfully supplied- bear skin rug was his daughter Chloe with Lionel rutting behind her. She and Lionel were completely naked and he was gripping her hips, fingers digging in and leaving bruises while his own hips hammered against her back side.

His mind seemed to almost separate because while a part of him was horrified, another part dispassionately analyzed the scene in front of him.

Both Chloe and Lionel were covered in sweat, Chloe's usually pale skin brightened to a light red from exertion and he could only come to one conclusion. The pair had been having sex for quite some time and who knew how many times Chloe had already come.

And from the angle Gabe was standing he could see quite a few things: Lionel's had a very large and well used cock, it was dark purple and glistening and it had obviously been pumping in and out of Chloe's wet pussy for quite some time.

His boss was fucking his baby girl like there was no tomorrow and Chloe was moaning in pleasure and he knew exactly when her orgasm hit her: she grunted, her body twitched and she collapsed on the rug in exhaustion.

Gabe found himself smiling fondly while Chloe, despite being worn out, rolled her hips, her pussy milking Lionel's cock. He didn't have to wait long for Lionel to find his own release as he surged forward with one hard thrust and erupted inside her, filling Chloe's warm cunt with a stream of hot come.

Gabe watched as Lionel nuzzled the back of Chloe's neck, kissing her lightly before gently pulling out of her warm body, his flaccid cock still wet from their combined fluids.

Lionel was leaning over Chloe, turning her on to her back, and Gabe could have sworn he was going to kiss her but before he reached her lips, he looked towards the door and smiled at Gabe.

Gabe stared transfixed while Lionel kissed Chloe lightly, before moving down her body until he reached her very wet pussy. He smiled at Gabe again before speaking. "Yes, Miss Sullivan, I have no doubt that your job performance will continue to satisfy me," and before Chloe could react, he started to lick.

Chloe yelped in surprise but very quickly spread her legs wider while arching her back and lifting her hips up higher to get Lionel's tongue deeper inside her.

Gabe silently walked out of Lionel's office, knowing he had Chloe to thank for his new job.


End file.
